Seven Wives
by rabie bunny - nour makky
Summary: What will happen if Hibiki were married to 7 women? Disaster? Happiness? Just read it! Find out who is his first wife and second then etc. review please! :D  6/4/2012:  read my profile for more info. sooo sorry. it's been discontinued. for chapters updat
1. 7 Fathers

Rabie: Hi! This is my second fanfic! I really like Vandread! This is the first anime I watch and since then I've been watching Anime! Sorry for taking your time reading this! Hehe! Okay, I do not own Vandread, the characters and most of the places name (OWNED BY GONZO) I just own this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it:3

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

Chapter 1: 7 Fathers

In a country named Nirvana, a man can marry as many as he like. A woman can marry only one man and can marry another if her husband is dead or divorce her. This is the specialties of this country. This is too ensures his inheritance is a man and will kept the ancestors family name till their grandchildren.

Because of this rule, a woman is rather to be NOT TIED because of not wanted to have a RIVAL in her marriage. She does not have the rights to prevent her husband to marry more than one wife. A divorce can only be made by a husband. Therefore, lot of woman is not married and rather to be in a boyfriend and girlfriend connection.

Marriage in this country is simple. If the man asked to marry the woman or she propose to he and she or he said yes in front of five people, they declared married.

This is a story of a Hibiki Tokai, 16 years old who have an extraordinary life. Believe it or not, he had seven fathers so as told by his grandmother, known in the country as Magno. She is the leader of Mejale, one of the smallest villages in Nirvana and owned a Big Silk Company called Vivan. He called her grandma (Baa-san). Because he is the only grandchild she has. Even though he looks rude, but he isn't and is a funny boy and love everyone he cared dearly.

Every time he asked about which one is his real father, Magno will only say that they are his father and showed him a picture of them with his mother. One day when he was taking a walk, he bumps into a young girl, red head with blue eyes.

Dita: I'm sorry!

Hibiki: What are you doing running?

Then a couple of men grab her.

Man1: Gotcha!

Dita: Let me go!

Man2: We afraid we can't do that miss!

Hibiki: Hey!

When they look at him, he throws a small marble at them.

Man1: Hah! Small fry! Is that it??

Suddenly the marble explode and a dimmed their sight. When they look back to their attention, Dita was missing.

Man2: Ha… Small fry huh?? (Smile)

Man1: Shut up…

When they are far from the men, they stopped running. Hibiki was holding her wrist. Then he let her go.

Hibiki: You're safe now. Bye (Smile)

She tried to ask his name but he was to fast and gone before her eyes. Then she smiled.

Dita: Mr. Warrior…

The next day, Hibiki take a walk for four hours then run back to home to meet Magno. Suddenly, his grandmother tells him that she found a wife for him. He protests that he will only marry to the one he truly loves.

Hibiki: Baa-san! Can't I marry later…? (Smile)

Magno: I only think the best for you! Besides, a MAN aged you already married to two women you know!

Hibiki: But I didn't even know her! So…

Magno: Now you will! Call her-highness to come in.

Servants: Yes Okashira (Boss)…

Hibiki: **You got to be kidding with me…**

Then a cute girl stands up in front of Magno and bows to her politely.

Dita: How are you Ma'am?

Magno: Good…

Hibiki: You!??

Magno: Hibiki, mind your manners!

Hibiki: Hah?

Magno: This is the Princess of Nirvana, Princess Dita. Her brother is the King of Nirvana.

Hibiki whispered to Dita.

Hibiki: How do you know I lived here??

Dita: Well, I tell my bodyguards to find you! (Smile)

Hibiki: I am only a commoner…

Dita: Your point is? 

Hibiki: There's a Prince at another country that is better for you! (Smile) 

Dita: I don't like them! I want you!

Hibiki: Your Highness…

Then groups of Soldier come to their house and Nirvana's king is walking behind them. All of the other house people next to them bow to his-highness.

Soldier: BOW TO THE KING DUERO!

All of the people including the servants in the house bow to their King except his sister.

King Duero: Please stand up the person named Magno.

Magno: Yes Your Majesty.

The Hibiki stands up too and run in front of his grandmother.

Hibiki: What are you going to do to her??

King Duero: So, you must be the man whose my sister wanted to married. Can we have a private talk?

Hibiki: Gulp Yes… Of course, Your Majesty… (Smile)

Then they had a talk in the main room, including his grandma.

Hibiki: Ah…

King Duero: Please say no to my sister. She's too young to understand her option. Besides, I want her to marry to the Prince of Tarak.

Hibiki: …

King Duero: Please come to my Nirvana's Palace. If you don't, my sister will stay here with you and risk her life. I hope you won't let me down.

Hibiki: I'll do my best Your Highness!

King Duero: Good. So I will leave and wait for you there. Don't try to escape. I will leave one carriage for you and a group of my army to escort you to the palace.

Hibiki: Yes Your Highness!

**Twenty minutes later.**

Hibiki: Take care, okay Grandma?

Magno: Before that… I have something to tell you…

Hibiki: What?

Magno: You've always asked about your real father…

Hibiki: Yeah…

Magno: Actually… I didn't know either… 20 years ago, your mother, my daughter run away from this house… because I protest her marriage with your first father… Four years later after the incident, I found your seventh father, in the hospital. When I asked his siblings, they said that your mother was dead and couldn't find her anywhere. Her body was missing. Before he died, he told me that your mother had married to six men before him. He gave me the pictures and instantly died of a disease. Luckily, you're not infected.

Hibiki: Is that so…

Magno: Yes… That's all I know…

Hibiki: Thank you for telling me grandma… I'll be going now grandma, Fathers.

He bows to the pictures of his fathers on the wall and hugged Magno. After the entire servant in the house wishes him good luck, he leaves the house with the Royal carriage and prepared to meet King Duero and Princess Dita. After he arrives to the Palace, he was escort into the Palace by His Majesty himself.

King Duero: I hope you can talk to my sister to forget about you…

Hibiki: I will…

King Duero: Good. Now you'll be My Royal Counselor.

Hibiki: Hah?? I can't...!

King Duero: This is to make sure there is no GOSSIPING in the Palace. What will the people under me will say? I take some commonly commoners?

Hibiki: Of course not Your Highness!

King Duero: Good. So I'll be on my way to my meeting with the Prince of Tarak. Tell my sister that.

Hibiki: But…

King Duero: She will find you. Weather you know it or not.

All of the guards followed him. He then thinks about what he is going to say to Princess Dita.

**To be continued…**


	2. Special Thanks Please Read Profile

Hi, this is Rabie_Bunny~ been busy these years~ and in addition, my computer was re-formatted~ =.= oh and by the way, I go with the nickname Nour Makky now

I know the stories was from 2007 (17 year old me). And now that I'm in the University, I kind of, you know, got my own laptop, my own internet, etcetera2.

I really do want to continue with the story, but ONLY IF you guys interested with reading its continuation, you can email me (the email is on my profile)

Even if I got one email about this, I'll update here as soon as I finished with my assignments.

Once again, I'm terribly sorry and I'm very grateful and thankful that people like/love/hate my stories :D yes even the haters xD because it shows people do read my fiction. Very glad and happy ;)

Sorry and thank you for the supports


	3. Let's get married! But first

Rabie / Nourmakky(Now): Hello guys! Sorry for the lateeeeeeeeeeee update! I know how long you guys had waited ~ deep apologies! ." please don't kill me! I'm just a simple human! And if you guys notice, my writing are different now. But still the same mentality. So, don't worry, be happy and enjoy reading! xD Well, enough talking! As usual, I don't own anything!

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

Chapter 2: Let's get married! But first...

King Duero: Good. Now you'll be My Royal Counsellor.

Hibiki: Hah?! I can't...!

King Duero: This is to make sure there is no GOSSIPING in the Palace. What will the people under me would say? I took some commonly commoners?

Hibiki: Of course not Your Highness!

King Duero: Good. So I'll be on my way to my meeting with the Prince of Tarak. Tell my sister that.

Hibiki: But…

King Duero: She will find you. Whether you notice it or not.

All of the guards then escorted the king. Soon after the king left, Hibiki brainstorm ideas about what he is going to say to Princess Dita.

Hibiki: Princess... Actually... I can't... Arghh!

He grunted in frustration, stressed by the pressure from Magno, The King, and the princess. It was too much for him. After a few inhaling and exhaling for air, he swallowed his saliva and take deep breath.

Hibiki: Okay. Let's try this again. Princess! I will not marry you!

Dita: What?

Hibiki: I will not marry you!

Just starting to realize that he wasn't alone at that time he looks for the source of the voice next to him.

Hibiki: **Damn. It's the Princess. **

The shocked expression turned to crying her eye lids off. She was bawling to the point it shocked Hibiki to no point.

Hibiki: **This is definitely not how I want to reject her.**

Dita: I REALLY LIKED YOU! HOW COULD YOU REJECT ME LIKE THAT!?

In the middle of the screaming with a breaking voice, she would sob terribly at times. Both of her hands covered her face.

Hibiki: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it like that!

Dita: YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Hibiki, getting more panic, he get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

Hibiki: Please don't cry! I'm weak with women!

Dita: Then... Then promise me something!

Hibiki: Yes anything! Just stop crying!

Dita: Anything?!

Hibiki: YES!

Suddenly the bawling stops and she put down her hands next to her thighs.

Dita: Marry me. No buts. (smile)

Clearly shocked, Hibiki eyes went wide opened and blinked at her a couple of times. She doesn't look to be crying. Not the usual puffy face for a person who cried. She was smiling, brightly. Speechless, Hibiki smiled and stand next to the princess.

Hibiki: Okay... You win.

Dita: Thank you. (smile)

Hibiki: Your brother will kill me though.

Dita: No he won't. Besides, he wouldn't go against me. Sure he's The King of Nirvana but I'm his beloved only sister.

Hibiki: You got a lot of nerve for going against him... (sweatdrop)

Dita: I am the crown Princess of Nirvana (smile)

Suddenly, a familiar sound can be heard coming towards them. It's the guards.

Guard: The King wants The Royal Counsellor to meet him this instant!

Hibiki: The Royal Counsellor? Oh yeah. That's me... I got a bad feeling about this...

Dita: It must be about our marriage!

Hibiki: But we had just decided about it seconds ago!?

Dita: News travel fast in the castle.

**In The King's Royal Office**

In the King's Royal Office, the guards were off limit from the area. So, the only people in that room are the King and Hibiki.  
**  
**King Duero: I heard you decided to marry her after all.

Hibiki: Wow! News sure travel fast in here...

King Duero: Sure. I got my eye on you. The guards told me all about it.

Hibiki: Did they tell you how she faked a cry as well?

King Duero: Fortunately, they did. Or else, I'll killed you.

Hibiki: Excuse me? Come again?

As soon as he asked the question, a book flew, almost hitting him. Though it was close, he dodged it.

King Duero: Even though I can't say anything anymore, I want to throw stuffs at you.

Hibiki: That book is 5 inches thick!

The King didn't say a thing as he kept throwing more books and the table's decorations to Hibiki as he keeps on dodging.

King Duero: DON'T MOVE!

Hibiki: I'LL DIE IF I DON'T!

King Duero: YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVES!

Hibiki: NO, I DON'T! DON'T KILL ME! It's not my fault!

After a few seconds of the chaos, the king sits on his chair and took a deep breath.

King Duero: This is frustrating. What am I supposed to say to the Prince of Tarak now? That I'm marrying my sister to the Royal Counsellor?

Hibiki: I... Don't... Know too...

King Duero: I don't care now. I want you to be responsible for the damage. How do you plan to refuse the prince's proposal?

Hibiki: I...

**Old Swing near to the Princess Room**

Dita: Don't worry! I got a plan!

Hibiki: You do?!

Dita: Of course! (smile)

Hibiki: What do you plan to do?

Dita: Here...

Dita then whispered her plan to Hibiki who's listening attentively. His eyes opened wide.

Hibiki: Are you nuts?!

Dita: What? Its perfect isn't it?

**To be continued…**

p/s: Once again! Sorry if I didn't make the characters' personality as they were in the Anime/Manga . AND SORRY FOR THE TRULY LATE UPDATE! *bow in respect*


End file.
